Creature Council
by KeepSmiling1
Summary: For IWSC - When Dobby gets some disturbing news, he seeks help from the Creature Council. The conclusions of this council and the people he meets while there, will change him irrevocably.


Story Title: Creature Council

School: Durmstrang

Theme: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes - extravagant magical catastrophe

Year: 4

Main Prompt: [Character] Dobby  
Additional Prompts: [Quote] "If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." - Sirius Black (GOF); [Creature] Hippogriff

Wordcount: 3276

**AN **Fudge's position as Junior Minister of DMAC is based on the HP wiki, and Dobby's characterization is OoC under the premise that another character influenced his actions/perspectives on things.

**Creature Council**

Summer of 1988

"Junior Minister, thank you for taking the time to meet with me," Master Malfoy's voice was as sweet as the treacle tarts that Dobby presented for the esteemed guest's pleasure. Though Junior Minister Fudge seemed to enjoy them well enough, a stolen glance at Master Malfoy made it quite clear that this was not an acceptable offering; he would pay later for bringing the wrong snack.

Not wanting to incur further wrath, Dobby slunk into the shadows to await the end of the meeting. The night's discussion made him glad he had stayed to overhear them.

"I am a very busy man, Lucius. I don't see why you needed to meet with me personally. I assure you, my people are very good at handling accidents and catastrophes of all sorts," Junior Minister Fudge began the meeting self-importantly while wiping treacle from his double chin.

"Somehow, I doubt that the depletion of magic among British citizenry quite falls under their purview, Cornelius—may I call you Cornelius? I'm sure even an important government official such as yourself must get tired of the titles." Master Malfoy was quite skilled at manipulation. This was not the first time Dobby had watched him begin to weave a web for ministry officials. To date, only the great Albus Dumbledore and the current minister had proven less than susceptible to the Malfoy charm. Dobby doubted that Minister Bagnold would get reelected.

Confronted by two vital topics, Junior Minister Fudge naturally confronted the most pressing first. "It is after hours, I suppose. Very well, you may call me Cornelius. This is only to be used outside of the ministry halls, mind. Mustn't be accused of favouritism, you understand. Such would hurt my chances of moving up the chain of command. Now, what's this about citizens losing their magic?"

Lucius handed Cornelius a thick bundle of papers. "It has been noted by several families of significance that the quality of magic displayed in recent generations is significantly weaker than that found a mere hundred years ago. Did you know that in our grandfathers' generation, people did not bat an eye at accidental magic before a child's first birthday? In our parents' time, the average was two years of age.

"This disturbing trend has continued; now, healers think nothing of a child being six or seven before they first show magical aptitude. The percentage of squibs per generation has similarly gone up, and magic that used to be expected on the OWLs has now been shifted to the NEWT exams to give the child's core time to fully mature."

Cornelius looked positively green at the implications of Lucius' words. "Ha-has a cause been discovered for this trend? Is there a plan in place to put a stop to it?"

"The ones brave enough to try to stop it have been persecuted, Cornelius. It is for this reason that we are meeting here rather than in your office. Muggles and their advancements in technology are thought to be at the root of the problem. I have a proposition for you that may save magic and cause you to be remembered as the greatest Minister of Magic our country has ever had,"

Dobby quivered at the potential ramifications of what Master Malfoy had said. _Wizards were losing their magic? How would that impact his people? _ As soon as he had finished his punishment for bringing the wrong snack to the meeting, Dobby began to prepare. The Council of Creatures would have their annual meeting next week, and Dobby was determined to go.

-scene break-

Creatures of every size and shape could be found in the _Draoid_ Clearing—from the sprites and giants, whose physical forms were similar to the uppity wizards, to the majestic hippogriffs and unicorns. A river ran through the clearing, allowing for all manner of merfolk to participate in the discussions as well.

Being in front of such a large group of respected ambassadors was intimidating, to say the least. Adeline, a hippogriff and current head of the council, gently nudged him forward to the confusion of many members of the council. Dobby knew that he was the first house-elf to come to one of these meetings in centuries, and the urge to slink into the shadows was strong in the face of such commotion. Somehow, Dobby kept his knees from shaking too much.

A piercing screech from Adeline put a stop to the noise.

"Dobby the house-elf has come with information. Our community is a varied one. Though house-elves have a strong connection with humans, would you deny them the right to be heard by the Council?"

Once it was clear that none would dare object to his presence in this place of equals, Dobby began his prepared speech. In Common Tongue, he explained that it had been discovered that wizards were becoming weaker due to advances in muggle technology. The risk of their eventually losing their magic entirely was not insignificant.

An uproar arose from the assembly as everyone sought to get their opinions heard. The lone house-elf instinctively huddled behind Adeline.

"Don't worry, my mum'll get them to calm down," a previously unseen hippogriff spoke up, causing Dobby to jump about a foot into the air. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is—" here the hippogriff fledgling squawked something incomprehensible. "I'm glad to meet you Dobby. You're the first house-elf I've ever seen!"

"Dobby is being pleased to meet yous too, young one. I's afraid I's not being able to say you's name though," Dobby bobbed his head unconsciously. "Is Hippogriff Adeline you's mother?"

"Yeah, she is. I forgot our names are hard for people without beaks to say. I know! You can call me Buckbeak. That's what Aragog's friend calls me when he visits the herd in the forest."

Having no clue who Aragog was but happy to have a name to call the friendly young hippogriff, Dobby just smiled in acquiescence. By this point, the Council had calmed significantly, and Dobby was once again called forward.

Adeline turned to him. "While your news is interesting to note, Dobby, I have to wonder what it is you want from the Council. Whether humans have or don't have what passes as magic for them is little concern to us, after all, and muggle technology being the supposed cause of the magic loss is hardly something that we can influence."

"I-I's not…" Dobby steeled himself. _He had to make himself understood_. "Whether the humans is be keeping their magic may not be hurting you's peoples, but house-elves' magic is being depending on a strong bond, it is. We's be being bound to the wizards for many, many generations. If this council is meant to protect and help all creatures, is not the well-being of house-elves a concern as well?"

The majority of the congregation murmured in agreement though some species obviously felt that house-elves had made their bed by entering into a bond with such a young and ignorant people as _humans_.

"You speak well, Dobby the House-Elf. I propose that we leave humans to their fate, _however, _steps should be taken to see what other peoples would be compatible to bond with your kind. I am quite certain that forming new bonds could offer advantages to everyone," an unknown goblin suggested, eyeing Dobby's bruised skin and torn pillowcase with distaste.

While several cultures agreed with this idea, others who had taken advantage of wizard-made reserves were more willing to look into the idea that humans themselves may be worth saving. Their peoples remembered the wizards that had made the reserves necessary, but they also had seen wizards who meant well. Those creatures generally viewed their reserves' "keepers" as ignorant children.

It seemed that everyone had an opinion. Eventually, one of the dragon representatives spoke up. "My kind has formed some mighty wards. I have seen good and bad wizards in my three-hundred years. I have little care one way or another if their magic dies out, but should the council decide to help wizards, we would be willing to work with other peoples to create and place the appropriate warding." The rare Blue Welsh dragon shook itself and stepped back again.

Five hours later, everyone had pretty much weighed in, and the council was divided more or less into two groups: those who agreed that house-elves should form new bonds, and those who wished to find a warding solution that could save the wizards. It was ultimately determined that nothing would be done for now, but that the issue would be revisited in ten years as the current generation of human young ones got to child-bearing age.

Dobby, as much as he had difficulty picturing a world without wizards, honestly felt conflicted as to which option would be better for his people.

Meanwhile, an earth phoenix named Leilani watched the proceedings from a distance. After millennia on the planet, Leilani's understanding of magic was unparalleled. She could see that what was viewed as a wizarding problem would not remain so. If the various communities worked together, Leilani was sure that protections could be put in place to protect the purity of magic on the planet.

Unfortunately, she also knew that younglings such as these would likely be unable to put aside their grudges to resolve the issue so long as any danger to themselves remained an abstract, distant worry. As individual specialities died out with their peoples, so too would the ability to fix the problem at all.

Leilani hoped that they would seek to save the wizards and, with it, improve the planet's chance of maintaining its magic, but she doubted it would happen that way. Her people, as always, would survive regardless of what happened. Already, some phoenixes had begun to cultivate Mars for habitation. Leilani sighed...she would miss Earth.

-scene break-

Cornelius Fudge would never know that his appointment to Minister of Magic—a promotion largely made so that he could help Lucius and his peers combat the dangers posed by Muggles—was the first of many nails in the coffin surrounding wizarding magic. His push for purity and stricter creature laws caused many who had originally wished to help wizards shift to the other side. Every year at the annual Council of the Creatures, the two sides of the wizard debate would listen intently to those who interacted most with the newest generation of wizards. As much as Fudge hurt the cause, a few youths seemed to act as a counter to him….

-scene break-

Dobby's feet swiftly flew through the dense underbrush. He would be late for the 1992 session of the Council of Creatures_, _and this was not a meeting he wanted to miss. He knew that one of the primary objects of discussion would be the young Boy-Who-Lived, a boy whose company he had just left.

Dobby entered the glade right as an assembly of unicorns stepped forward to speak. Unfortunately, he found himself unable to move closer to the action...until a friend nudged him.

"Climb onto my back," Buckbeak whispered.

Not one to disobey, Dobby clambered on, nervous about being so high off the ground but happy to be able to see what was happening.

"The blood of our own has been spilt by a parasite and its human host. This crime against us would have gone unpunished were it not for the actions of three human foals. If they are representative of what the new generation is capable of, watching how they grow may prove wise."

As always, the words of a unicorn were met with the solemn respect that their people deserved.

Goblins weighed in next. Shortly after the last session concluded, their lands had been trampled on by the self-same parasite and host that had attacked the unicorns. While old news, it became a relevant counter-voice to the peaceful unicorns.

"As many of you are no doubt aware, eleven months ago a wizard broke into Gringotts. Because the vault in question was empty, _garlok_—honourless—wizards lacked concern for the offence against us. Indeed, the one who orchestrated the crime was only punished because they chose to engage another opponent in battle.

"Yes, the criminal lost his life, but he was brought to justice for crimes unrelated to his break-in. For as long as they have had magic, wizards have been concerned only with themselves. I highly doubt that the children who stopped the attacks on unicorns gave more than a passing thought to the wizard's attacks on a most peaceful people!"

The two branches continued to bicker. Those who wanted to ultimately help wizards felt that the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends were a promising example of the good that their kind could offer the world, regardless of motivation. Those who did not wish to assist humans (be it as a form of revenge or simply because it would be too much effort) were quick to argue that motivation was all that mattered.

All of this was avidly watched by Dobby and Buckbeak until they got just a little too close to the front of the group and were spotted by others in the assembly. What followed was Dobby's first lesson in hippogriff culture - riding on the back of a hippogriff was a BIG deal that had, in ancient times, been used as a symbol of warrior brotherhood between two-legged and four-legged peoples. Apparently, even in this place of equals, the idea of a house-elf sitting was taboo. The lesson might have stuck better had Buckbeak not clarified that he knew what Dobby sitting on his back would imply and was perfectly fine calling the brave house-elf "brother".

Harry Potter may have been the first to cause Dobby to muse even absently about freedom, but his brother Buckbeak was the one who made Dobby seriously yearn for something that would make him a pariah amongst his own people.

As Dobby popped away and Buckbeak took flight, a certain phoenix mused on what she had seen. Mayhap not all was lost after all….

-scene break-

It was a new Dobby who came to the session of 1993. Before the opening statements, Dobby marched proudly before Adeline and her son. "Dobby is free, Brother Buckbeak! Dobby is free and wishes to thank you for the kindnesses you has shown me. Because of you's friendship, I's being able to be free without shame."

Both Adeline and Buckbeak expressed concern that the lack of bonds would negatively impact the brave little elf.

"You's not need be worrying about that. I's be getting a job at Hogwarts, I is. The magic of Hogwarts be keeping me strong, and having friends like you," here Dobby looked directly in the eyes of his brother, "is be being a connection without measure."

Momentarily unable to speak, Buckbeak cleared his throat and looked wildly about for something to comment on. He spied the (truthfully, rather dirty) sock on his brother's foot. "Nice sock, brother. Wearing one is a good way to separate you from the humans. I look forward to seeing you as your own person. Here's to you putting a little weight on your bones!"

As with the previous year, much of the session surrounded Harry Potter, particularly his actions towards Dobby and within the Chamber of Secrets. Unlike his choices in the previous year, little doubt could be had for Potter's motivations behind freeing Dobby especially since he had insisted that the elf need not save his life again. While some argued that he may have orchestrated the breaking of the bond as a punishment of sorts (since bonds were a primary means by which house-elves maintained their magic), the majority took into account his muggle background and felt that this was yet another positive sign for wizards.

His actions within the Chamber of Secrets were similarly divided. While some of the more reptilian people groups held issue with his attack of one of their own, most of the council members felt that his actions were justified and honourable given the circumstances.

Buckbeak, who was now considered a young adult by his people, flew away from the meeting resolute in his wish to interact with the young Harry Potter, due to his connection to Dobby if nothing else.

And if Leilani and Fawkes met up for a meeting of their own a week later, that concerned none but the phoenixes themselves.

-scene break-

Dobby skipped the 1994 meeting, too aggrieved by the loss of his brother to make it. Adeline eventually met up with him, however, to state that Harry Potter and his friends' efforts to save Buckbeak had added even more weight to the side that wanted to work towards finding a way to save the wizards' magic. Dobby could see a yearning in Adeline's eye and knew his eyes reflected the same back to her. Harry Potter was already quite powerful for his generation. If he gained even more power, might it be enough for him to gain the political influence needed to overturn Buckbeak's death sentence so that he could return home? Dobby hoped that circumstances in the future would cause him to interact more with the brave young wizard. If it did indeed look like such power would be within his grasp, being able to subtly influence Harry Potter's actions could help a lot of people.

-scene break-

Eventually, Dobby was able to find Buckbeak again. Gone was the gentle, lighthearted hippogriff that he remembered from times gone by. His time in London had weakened him and not just because he had been trapped inside. In a harsh whisper, he explained, "Wizards are right. Muggles are polluting magic. When I was hidden in London, I could see the muggles talking into boxes. Energy that was almost like magic would move through cords. I could sense when it came near to the house. Magic seemed to mess with its signal, and it mutated the magic in the home to a diseased thing. I think muggle technologies affect different peoples differently since the wizards weren't able to sense anything at all. Magical beings must work together to fix this, or we're all doomed."

Unfortunately, the war put a halt to the yearly meetings. Creature deaths numbered in the thousands with atrocities numbering even higher. Wizards embraced their worst inclinations, even younglings. Too many of those who advocated for wizards found themselves on the wrong end of a wand. The casualties, unfortunately, included Dobby and Buckbeak.

The final nail in the coffin was Potter breaking into Gringotts. If the prime example of wizard potential could have his morals so skewed, why should creatures bother saving them at all? The simple humans were brutes at best and monsters at worst. If nothing else, the latest war had taught the creatures that without a doubt. Within two hundred years, Hogwarts' halls were empty. The number of wizards in need of training made private tutelage more reasonable and lessons on muggle society more vital than basic parlour tricks. House-elves eventually bound themselves with the goblin clans. Intermarriage with the similarly sized creatures eventually caused the need for a bond to disappear entirely. Phoenixes left Earth three hundred years later, right as some of the other creatures began to notice a disturbing trend in their magical strength as well. Efforts were made to stop the damage caused by humans, but every decade that passed represented time in which important knowledge would become lost. In the millennia to come, many phoenixes would choose to forget the era called Earth, but some would still sing on Mars of the various flawed beings that made Earth beautiful.


End file.
